How to Celebrate Birthday : INDONESIA'S WAY
by Spica-san Dee
Summary: Indonesia mengajak seluruh dunia-negara-kenalannya untuk main ke rumahnya di hari ulang tahunnya. Memangnya, hal buruk apa sih yang bisa terjadi kalau kau melakukannya? A birthday fic to my beloved country, Indonesia. Crack!fic that leads to a serious one. Oh well.


**Author's Note : Happy Independence Day, Indonesians! And happy birthday (I guess?) to my beloved country Indonesia.**

**...I don't even know where am I supposed to start.**

**Soooo, Spica-san is back. Sort of. Ta-daaah. Don't start throwing me tomatoes yet. I know I'm such an inactive bastard lately, but what can I do? Writer's block, and most probably my Indonesian laziness. This fic was written when I was NOT in a writer block and stuff so I managed to write few chapters. I don't even know what's going on in my head when I wrote this. Ouchie. Crack!fic is crack.**

**DISCLAIMER (the thing we don't actually need but we had to. Who'll read this anyway, Mr President?) : Spica-san Dee does not own, in any way, Axis Powers Hetalia nor the characters inside. Even Indonesia and the ASEANS. They are in official art now but haven't been in the manga nor anime yet. Yes I've checked. The only thing she owns is most probably a head full of yaoi mess and a HUGE WRITER BLOCK.**

**Pairings : Loads. Inside my head. And most probably, yours too.**

**BETAd by : Hands and eyes and brain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Indonesia berlari menerobos pintu masuk Gedung Pertemuan PBB.

Kedengaran seperti teroris, ya? Sebenarnya bukan, sih. Indonesia bukan tipe cewek yang bakal melempar granat untuk membuat perang dunia ketiga di dalam _World Meeting_. Cewek berambut hitam dengan kulit kecoklatan yang terbakar matahari itu mungkin kadang-kadang ekstrim (terutama kalau melibatkan saudara kembar cowoknya yang menurutnya 'ih-amit-amit-jabang-bayi-rese-banget' menggunakan bahasa _slang_-nya), tapi ia tipe orang yang pasif di saat-saat seperti ini, menggumamkan 'Terserah' dan memuntir rambut hitam yang terlepas dari sanggulan berantakannya saat ditanya pendapatnya. Dan dalam kasus ini, jarang sekali dilakukan. Jelas sekali, 'kan, kalau cewek alias bangsa itu tidak akan meledakkan gedung dengan langkah sok keren seperti di MV Payphone yang digembar-gemborkan America?

Um, mungkin pembukaan tadi terlalu _suspense_? Baiklah.

Indonesia mendobrak pintu dan menemuka─eits.

Sudahlah, kalau seseorang bertanya soal pendapat cewek itu soal ini, dia pasti menjawab terserah, kan? Kembali ke Indonesia.

"Oi, teman-teman, hari ini aku ulang tahun, lho!" serunya ke seluruh negara yang barusan sedang duduk manis mendengarkan Germany, yang sekarang seakan dalam masa trans Indonesia-baru-datang-dan-dia-terlambat-lagi.

Semua negara menatapnya kosong, kecuali beberapa anggota ASEAN dan negara-negara yang sebisa mungkin tak ingin Indonesia sebutkan namanya.

"...siapa, ya?" tanya America dengan wajah _dumbfounded_. Di sampingnya, Canada menitikkan air mata penuh haru, berbisik, "Akhirnya aku punya teman!" tanpa ada yang menaruh perhatian padanya.

Indonesia memelototi negara _New World_ itu dengan kesal. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, yang tidak menyembunyikan motif batik di kemeja yang selalu digulung lengannya olehnya. Hari itu, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, cewek tomboy itu mengenakan ikat kepala bermotif, kemeja batik berwarna cerah, celana hitam, dan selendang coklat di pinggangnya. Di kedua pergelangannya, terikat kain bercorak keemasan, benda yang digunakan oleh penari wanita di negaranya. Bedanya, Indonesia memakainya sekedar untuk terlihat mencolok dan berbeda dari kakak kembarnya.

"Aku Indonesia, sialan!" gerutunya dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Italy di ujung ruangan menepuk telapaknya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya sambil berkata 'Oh~.'

"Ah, Indonesia-san. Sudah lama tidak bertemu," ucap sang Negeri Sakura seraya menunduk. Mau tidak mau Indonesia mengikutinya, setengah senang ada yang menggunakan bahasanya.

"Oh, gue tau! Indonesia itu bagian dari Bali, kan?" tanya America, tiba-tiba berganti bahasa ke bahasa Indonesia super gaul.

"Bali itu bagian dari Indonesia, bodoh! Dan lagi, apa-apaan dengan bahasa itu? Aku sudah ber-_intend_ untuk nggak pake bahasa selaen bahasa Indo yang baik en benar!"

England di pojok ruangan memutar bola matanya sarkastis. "_Hypocrite gits_..."

Germany segera memotong pembicaraan dan menggebrak meja. "Hoi, kalian! Berhenti berargumen dengan Indonesia! Kau juga Indonesia! Kau terlambat lagi!" omel negara yang mantan Nazi itu.

"Aku cuma terlambat sedikit..."

"Menurutmu dua jam itu sedikit? Seharusnya kau sampai sepuluh menit sebelum jadwal yang ditentukan!"

"Yang benar saja! Lebih sopan lima menit sebelum, tahu!" seru sebuah negara di sisi ruangan.

"Di undangannya dibilang _'on time'_ bukan _'in time'_, jelas-jelas artinya tepat waktu!"

"Di negaraku terlambat lima menit itu etika!"

"Eh, tapi aku datang sejam sesudahnya, itu tidak masalah, da?" sela Russia tiba-tiba, yang auranya membuat seisi ruangan dingin tiba-tiba. Semuanya serentak mengangguk pelan, takut untuk membantah negara yang berambut putih itu.

"...uh, tapi aku tidak seterlambat..." mata Indonesia yang berwarna coklat gelap terhenti pada pintu yang baru terbuka lagi, menampilkan sosok negara yang adalah rival sekaligus kakak kembarnya. "...dia!" ujar cewek itu sambil menudingkan jarinya. Cowok sekaligus negara yang baru datang itu segera menangkap kehadiran Indonesia.

"Indonesiaaaaaaaaa~ 'Met hari jadi!" sahutnya riang, kedua tangannya segera merangkul negara yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Wa- wa- wa- WAAAAAAHHH!" Seketika, bambu runcing muncul di genggaman Indonesia, yang dengan sekejap ia ancungkan ke arah Malaysia. "Sentuh aku lagi dan ini bakal menembus perutmu, jelek!"

Cowok itu merengut, matanya mengerling jahil. "Jika awak memberi saya pulau Ambalat, bolehlah saya pikirkan~"

"Mimpilah!" bentak Indonesia kasar. Ia berpaling ke arah Germany yang barusan mengomelinya. "Tuh, 'kan!"

"_Verdammt_, kalian semua! Kembali duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing dengan tenang! Bisa-bisa rapat ini tidak selesai-selesai!"

"Tidak ada yang mau mendengar celotehan panjang lebarmu yang tidak keren itu, _West_. Bagaimana kalau aku yang keren dan hebat ini menggantikanmu?" usul Prussia. Germany hanya menatapnya garang, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tanpa keahlian membaca pikiran pun, Indonesia tahu kalau Germany sedang menyesali keputusannya membawa kakaknya itu ke rapat ini.

Mendengar perkataan Germany, Malaysia segera melesat ke tempat dimana Indonesia biasa duduk, disebelah Singapore di ujung meja. Negara yang berpostur mirip anak-anak dan berkacamata itu tampaknya terlalu sibuk menulisi data keuangannya untuk memperhatikan pertengkaran kedua kakaknya. Indonesia terbelalak tak percaya melihat satu-satunya tempat duduk yang kosong.

Di antara France dan Russia.

_Awal yang hebat untuk sebuah ulang tahun, Indonesia, _pikirnya dalam hati.

Dengan langkah berat, Indonesia berjalan ke tempat itu dan menghempaskan dirinya ke bangku. Ia mengerang kesal dan menghantamkan wajahnya yang malang ke meja. 'Ini mimpi,' gumamnya dalam hati, 'aku sedang ulang tahun dan hariku diawali oleh dua orang di sebelahku ini.'

France yang melihatnya datang langsung menatapnya berbinar-binar. "_Bonjour, mon chere_~ Kau kelihatan imut hari ini. Tertarik untuk medapatkan hadiah ulang tahun yang tak dapat kau lupakan hari ini?"

Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari meja, Indonesia segera membalasnya dengan nada kesal. "Tidak, terima kasih, France."

Negara yang duduk di sebelahnya angkat bicara. "_Indoneziya, da_?_S Dnem Rozhdeniya__!_ Sudah berapa ya, 68 tahun?"

"_Da. Thankee, Rossiya_," balasnya dengan bahasa Rusia yang pernah dipelajarinya saat pedagang-pedagang senjata Russia datang saat perang. France di sebelahnya mengangkat alis mendengarnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Russia adalah salah satu dari sedikit negara Eropa yang mendukung kemerdekaannya, dan Indonesia berhutang karenanya. Pria itu juga tidak buruk-buruk amat. Sedikit eksentrik memang, dan tentu saja seorang bos Indonesia terdahulu sangat anti terhadap negara Tirai Besi itu, tapi Russia punya sisi baik dan Indonesia sendiri tidak merasa keberatan dengannya. Seandainya dia bukan negara komunis yang jelas-jelas berbeda dari dasar negara cewek itu, pasti Indonesia akan mempertimbangkan untuk jadi temannya. Masalahnya, Russia itu memang sedikit menyeramkan, kapanpun selalu dikelilingi aura hitam, dan superior dengan cara yang mengerikan. Tentu saja setelah Uni Soviet runtuh, Russia tidak seperti dulu lagi, tetapi dengan idealisme dan (tentu saja) paras seperti itu, banyak negara yang merinding berada di dekatnya. Indonesia termasuk salah satunya.

"Ahh, aku jadi ingat saat-saat aku masih muda sepertimu. Masa-masa indah, _da_? Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau _Indoneziya _ bersatu dengan Russia saja?" tanya Russia dengan wajah berseri-seri, tangannya merangkul pundak negara kepulauan itu. Indonesia berjengit.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mauuuuuuuuuuu!" jawabnya gemetaran. Senyum Russia menghilang, digantikan oleh ekspresi _psychotic_nya yang dingin. Bahkan tanpa mendongak, Indonesia merasa seperti ada tumpukan salju di pundaknya. Gigi cewek itu bergemeletuk, tapi ia tidak berani berkata apa-apa.

"_Non, non_, _Russie_, _mademoiselle_ kita yang cantik ini lebih menyukai negara yang penuh cinta sepertiku, _oui_?"

_Tidak, France. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu atau Russia. Bisa tidak sih, kalian tidak merecokiku sehariiii saja? _pikir Indonesia. Tentu saja, ia tidak mengatakannya di depan mereka berdua. Indonesia jelas-jelas tidak ingin menjadi musuh Negara Tirai Besi itu, dan bahkan untuk ukuran lelaki _pervert_, dia musuh perang yang lumayan mengerikan.

Tekankan kata _lumayan_.

Cewek yang merasa terperangkap di _game reverse harem_ mengerikan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memasang _earpiece_ ke kedua telinganya. Indonesia mendesah lega ketika ucapan-ucapan kedua negara di sebelahnya tenggelam dalam alunan musik yang ia dengarkan. Ia menutup mata. Tidak satupun playlist yang ada di hpnya (terbaru dan impor, tentu saja) adalah lagu miliknya sendiri. Namanya juga Indonesia, kebanyakan lagu-lagunya bahkan membuat dirinya sendiri geli. Cewek itu meneggelamkan dirinya sendiri pada lagu-lagu yang ia dengarkan, mengabaikan semua yang ada di sekelilingnya. Semua pertanyaan sayup yang ia rasa ditujukan padanya ia balas dengan _catchphrase_ yang terkenal, 'Terserah.'

"-dan begitulah menurutku, kita harus membungkus China dengan aluminium foil!"

"Itu mustahil, aru! Iya kan, Indonesia?"

"Hm. Terserah."

"Menurutku boneka bunga matahari yang diberi Japan padaku itu imut, iya kan Indonesia? Atau kau lebih suka yang bunga sakura?"

"Yang mana saja boleh."

"Onii-san, ayo kita menjadi satuuuuuu~"

"Terserah."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Indonesia!"

"Mmm. Ya sudah."

"Indonesia, karena ini ulang tahunmu, France-niicchan akan memberimu servis malam khusus, mau kan?"

"Hn. Terserah."

"Oui!"

Lima detik kemudian, Indonesia terbelalak dan menoleh ke arah France.

"Tunggu! Barusan kau bilang apa?!"

"_Non, non, je comprends,_ aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak Nii-chan."

Tepat saat itu, Indonesia merasakan sesuatu yang ringan mengetuk kepalanya. Ia menengadah dan meraih benda yang baru mengenainya. Sebuah pesawat kertas.

Indonesia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan menemukan tulisan tangan familier yang menggunakan bahasa yang familier juga baginya. Terlalu familier malahan.

'_Sampai jumpa dengan awak di rumah sakit korban lelaki ;p'_

Di seberang meja, Malaysia mengerling jahil padanya. Singapore di sebelahnya hanya memutar bola mata, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _'kids.'_ Dasar bocah! pikir Indonesia. Ambil cermin dan bandingkan, yang mana yang kelihatan seperti anak TK, aku atau kau? Setidaknya aku tidak terlihat seperti anak SD sok disiplin yang pendek imut-imut berkacamata dan menggunakan baju kantoran seperti anak kecil yang meniru ibunya!

Tanpa dapat menahannya lagi, Indonesia menggebrak meja, membuat perhatian semua negara tertuju padanya.

"SIALAN KAU MALAYSIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" ia berteriak, bambu runcing entah dari mana muncul dari tangannya. Malaysia yang langsung panik bersembunyi di belakang Germany.

"Malaysia! Kau sedang apa- UWOOOOHHH?!"

"Indonesia, jangan sentuh Malaysia-gegeku yang berharga!"

"Minggir Singapura! Kau menghalangi!" Indonesia mengayunkan bambu runcing andalannya dengan brutal, bahasa aslinya keluar.

"Tenang semuanya! Pahlawan telah dataaaaangngngngng!" Terdengar suara _soundtrack_ film _action_.

"Vee~ Germany, _guardare!_ Ahhh! Jangan serang! Aku masih punya kerabat di Jakarta!" Sebuah bendera putih diayunkan di udara.

"Ow! Siapa yang pegang pantatku?"

"Menyerahlah pada Onii-chan, *piiiiiiiip*~"

"Buhyoo! Boss Spain akan menyelamatkanmu, Roma!"

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Spain _bastardo_!"

"Perang tomat!" SPLAT!

"Siapa yang baru saja melempar tomat ke Darjeeling-ku?"

"Rasakan itu Opium! Hahahaha!"

"_Aniki!_ Aku berada di pihakmu!" Ribuan tomat dilemparkan di udara. Suasana menjadi semakin panik.

"_Mi-Minna-san,_ tenanglah!"

"Sudah kuputuskan aku yang hebat dan keren ini akan ikutan! _Vormarsch_, super-Gilbird!"

"Aku ikut juga boleh 'kan, Prussia~?"

"WAAAAKKKHHH! Menjauh kau, psikopat!"

**"KORUKORUKORUKORUKORU-"**

"Onii-sama, ayo kita menikaaaaahhhhh~~~"

SPLAT! "Tetap netral, Switzerland... tetap netral... tetap-" SPLAT! SPLAT!

"Kyaaahh! Piyama untuk Onii-sama!"

"SIALAN! Romanooooooooooooo!" Suara tembakan mulai memenuhi ruangan.

"Gwaaahhh! _Spagna idiota_, _aiutatemiiiii!"_

Dan begitulah, pada hari ulang tahunnya, Indonesia dan Malaysia nyaris memulai perang dunia lagi, hanya bersenjatakan sebuah bambu runcing dan _Tomat Segar Kualitas Satu™_.

* * *

Seusai _World Meeting_, satu-persatu negara keluar dari ruangan dengan sekujur tubuh belepotan tomat. Germany masih sibuk memarahi Indonesia, yang menyalahkan Malaysia yang memberinya pesan, yang menyalahkan Singapore karena memberinya kertas dan pulpen, yang menyalahkan Brazil yang mengekspornya kertas, yang menyalahkan Egypt karena menemukan kertas, yang menyalahkan China yang menemukan lembaran sutra, yang menyalahkan Japan yang waktu itu harus diajarinya _hanzi_ yang mustahil dilakukan tanpa sutra, yang tetap no comment. Untung saja dia tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa, soalnya kasihan kan yang harus menulis semua ini? Ya, teman-teman, seseorang harus memberi penghargaan Nobel pada penulis.

Uhh, pokoknya.

Indonesia mengalihkan pandangan kesalnya dan bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong soal ulang tahun, kita main ke rumahku yuk!"

Semua serentak berhenti berargumen dan berpikir.

"Kalau ada pesta, serahkan saja padaku! Pahlawan mana yang melewatkan pesta!" ujar _the self-proclaimed hero_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah America.

"Heh, karena aku kasihan padamu, baiklah!" Wajah negara_ tsundere _itu tiba-tiba memerah. "A-aku tidak melakukannya karena aku kangen melihat rumahmu, Indonesia!"

Indonesia memutar bola matanya, namun ia menahan senyum. "Aku tidak bertanya, tapi baiklah, England."

"Aku belum pernah ke rumah Indonesia, jadi aku ingin ikut! Japan dan Germany juga ikut, kan?" tanya Italy dengan _puppy eyes _khasnya ke Germany dan Japan.

"E-eh? Aku tidak masalah..." ujar Germany pelan lalu berdeham.

"Tentu saja saya juga akan berkunjung ke Indonesia-san."

"Saya, Singapura, dan negara-negara ASEAN tentu datang juga, betul?" tanya Malaysia mengedarkan pandangan.

"Kalau Malaysia-gege ikut, aku juga ikut (meskipunakusamasekalitidaksukapadamuIndonesiainga titu)..." Negara-negara ASEAN lain hanya mengangguk.

"Karena _West_ ikut, aku yang hebat dan super-keren ini tidak bakal ketinggalan!"

"Aku ikut juga, aru!"

"Karena dada _aniki_ milikku, aku akan ikut! ANIKIIIIIIIIII!"

"Aaaahh! Jangan pegang-pegang, South Korea!"

"...aku tidak tahu kalau China punya dada, tapi baiklah. Yang lain?"

"Kalau aku ikut pasti menyenangkan, _da_?" Mendengar suara itu, seketika semua orang berubah kaku. Bahkan Indonesia dan America menahan napas.

"-tapi sayang sekali, bosku tidak mengijinkanku pulang larut. _Vinovat_,_ Indoneziya_..."

Indonesia menghela napas lega. "Sayang sekali ya Russia, mungkin lain kali..." Seluruh negara menepuk dada seraya berusaha menstabilkan napas.

"A, aku ikut juga boleh, kan...?" sahut suara pelan. Yang ditanya menoleh ke kiri-kanan dengan setengah syok.

"Ba-barusan siapa yang bicara?"

"Karena janjimu tadi, tentu saja France-niicchan akan ikut," kata _Country of Love_ itu sambil meniupkan ciuman.

"AKU TIDAK BERJANJI APA-APA, FRANCE."

"Hmm... Aku ingin ikut, tapi sayangnya aku punya urusan penting. Tenang saja, kakak pasti ikut, iya kan kak?" tanya Belgium sambil menyikut kakaknya. Netherlands menggigit bibir sembari menghindari tatapan Indonesia.

"Aku ingin ikut, kalau kau tidak masalah dengan itu..."

Indonesia mengerjap sesaat sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak keberatan kok. Yang lain?"

Switzerland berpikir sejenak. "Apa kita bisa makan gratis?"

"Tentu saja! Ini ulang tahunku, kan?"

"Aku dan Liechtenstein ikut," jawab Switzerland cepat dan mengacungkan jempol.

Setelah bertanya kepada semua negara (yang benar-benar melelahkan, serius deh, negara di dunia terlalu banyak! Maksudku, kau tidak bisa mengharapkan seorang penulis biasa sepertiku menulis semua pendapat dunia. Iya kan?), Indonesia berhasil mengajak seluruh negara ASEAN, China, Japan, South Korea, England, America, Cana-tunggu, siapa Canada?- Switzerland dan Liechtenstein, France, Germany, kedua kembar Italy, Netherlands, Greece (yang datang untuk melihat kucing), Spain, Australia, Hungary (yang meramalkan akan ada adegan yang 'ingin dia rekam'), dan ehh... siapa namanya? Oh, Prussia.

_Berani-beraninya kau menyebut namaku belakangan!_

Berisik, Prussia.

Indonesia menghitung dengan jari. Semuanya ada 28 orang- uwoh, Indonesia, jarimu ada 28?

Lupakan. Anggap saja begitu.

"Sip, kalau cuma 28 orang, aku cuma butuh 14!" tutur Indonesia ceria sembari mengayun-ayunkan keris dari sabuknya ke depan wajahnya. England mengerutkan dahi.

"Empat belas apa?"

Indonesia tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, ia sibuk merapalkan sesuatu dengan serius yang bahkan Malaysia, yang bahasanya paling dekat dengan Indonesia, tidak dapat terjemahkan. Tiba-tiba, Indonesia membuka mata, membuat negara-negara lain kaget. Masalahnya, bukan cuma itu yang terjadi ketika ia membuka mata. Pada saat yang sama, keris itu bercahaya.

Kuulang, _bercahaya._

Aku tidak akan menjawab mengapa aku mengulangnya.

America melotot kagum. "Aku tidak tahu kalau keris itu mirip obor _Lady Liberty!_ Keren! Indonesia, buatkan aku satu!"

"Fungsinya bukan untuk penerangan! Tapi─" suara Indonesia disela oleh suara binatang yang terdengar melengking. "Ah, itu mereka datang!" seru Indonesia menunjuk angkasa. Mereka serentak melihat udara. Dan _speechless._

Prussia adalah yang pertama memecahkan keheningan. "GILBIRD RAKSASA!"

Yah, kurang lebih seperti yang negara mantan Ksatria Teutonik itu katakan. 'Mereka' yang dimaksud adalah sekumpulan burung besar mengerikan berbulu coklat gelap mengilat yang terlihat seperti baru keluar dari acara TV terkenal di Ind*siar. Kawanan burung itu mendarat di lapangan tepat di depan gedung _World Meeting_, seakan mereka telah terbiasa melakukannya. Seekor mendekati Indonesia, yang segera mengelusnya lembut.

"A, APA ITU INDONESIA?" tanya Germany panik, yang pertama kembali pada kewarasannya dan mengarahkan _Hackler and Koch_-nya ke hewan mistis terdekat. Indonesia menatapnya kosong, seakan tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini? Garuda Indonesia, tentu saja!"

"...oh."

"Vee~ Dia terlihat imut!" kata Italy riang sambil mengelus elang raksasa yang menghampirinya.

"Di, dia tidak menggigit, kan?" tanya Switzerland khawatir.

"Tidak. Hanya mematuk."

Switzerland menatap Indonesia ngeri.

"Bercanda, ya ampun! Nah, siapa yang mau naik duluan?"

Prussia melompat naik ke punggung 'Garuda Indonesia' dan langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku naik duluan, _hell_, aku ini memang hebat! Maju, Gilbird no. 2!" Elang raksasa yang ia naiki berkoak senang.

America merengut. "Curang kau Prussia! Dimana-mana pahlawan itu dapat yang paling besar!" Dengan satu lompatan heroiknya, negara itu mengambil posisi duduk di depan Prussia. "Minggir,_ man_!"

"Pergi kau America! Gilbird no. 2 MILIKKU!"

"Geser pantat gendutmu! OW! Berhenti mematukiku, Tweety!"

"Dia bukan _Tweety! _Dia GILBIRD!"

"Yeah, Tweety-Bird, apapun! Minggir! Sudah kubi─"

"Keren! Seharusnya aku memasukkan ini di MV EXO-K yang terbaru! Ayo naik, aniki!" ajak South Korea ceria. China sontak mengomelinya ketika ia "menariknya di tempat yang salah." Dan begitulah, mereka semua duduk berpasangan dengan _pairing yaoi_ me─ maksudku 'teman.' Ya, _teman_. Switzerland yang overprotektif duduk di depan adik perempuannya, Italy dengan Germany, Spain dengan Romano ("Jangan peluk-peluk aku, Spain idiot! Uwaah, jangan lepaskan, nanti aku jatuuuh!"), Malaysia dengan Singapore, Myanmar dengan Brunei, Thailand dengan Vietnam, Philiphines dengan Cambodia, Laos dengan Greece, yang sebenarnya tidak keberatan duduk dengan siapapun kecuali Turkey, France dengan...

Dengan... uhhh...

Ng...

_Aku Canada._

Oh, ya, dengan Canada...tunggusiapayangbicarabarusan? England dengan Australia─

"England-bro! Lama tidak bertemu! Perlihatkan otot perutmu!"

"Australia! He, hentikan! Uwaaa!"

Lalu─

"Hooo, tetap bagus rupanya. Lain kali, Iggy-bro harus latihan berenang denganku!"

"Ahahaha, jangan disitu, geli! O─oi!Tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa berenang!"

...jadi, J─

"Lihat! Aku punya tato baru, Nii-chan!" seru Australia sambil mengangkat kaosnya, menunjukkan tato besar yang bertuliskan 'D3"xx AuSsi3 cHayY4nK k "Q IgG!eh~'

"Hentikan! Itu menjijikkan!"

...pokoknya─

"Oooh! Iggy punya tato _punk _di punggungnya ternyata!"

"Australia, _f-for God sake stop stripping me in front of public!"_

BERHENTI MENYELAKU, KALIAN BERDUA! AKU TIDAK DIBAYAR UNTUK INI!

"Ma, maaf..."

Ukhm, Japan dengan Hungary (yang sekarang sibuk berbisik-bisik mencurigakan soal 'pairing', 'doujinshi', dan 'AS'), dan Netherlands duduk dengan canggung di sebelah Indonesia, menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Belanda yang Indonesia rasa pernah dengar.

"Appa, yip-yip!"

"Ini bukan banteng terbang kan, Indonesia?"

"Sudah kubilang ini Garuda Indonesia!"

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, sekawanan (?) maskapai Garuda Indonesia pun mengudara. Yey.

..._tentu saja cerita ini masih bersambung._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**Translation notes, which is a total pain in the ass. Why did I make this? Because it sucked to see a story with so many unknown phrases inside when they don't have one:**

Verdammt (German) ─ Dammit (Good kids don't say this, they say)

Bonjour, mon chere (French) ─ Hello, my dear (Well hello there too, Frenchie)

Indoneziya, da (Russian) ─ Indonesia, yes (Yep)

S Dnem Rozhdeniya (Russian) ─ Happy Birthday

Thankee, Rossiya (Russian) ─ Thank you, Russia (You're welcome, dudette)

Non, non, Russie (French) ─ No, no, Russia (Oh yes, yes, Frenchie)

Je comprends (French) ─ I understand (Oh no you don't)

Guardare (Italian) ─ Be careful (Alrighty~)

Bastardo (Italian) ─ Bastard (Hello there, Mister Obvious)

Spagna idiota, aiutatemiiiii ─ Spain idiot, help meeeeee (What about; NO)

**...please do ignore those braced words.**

**Anyways, here's another author note by this sad excuse of a writer. I'm going to update it after a few days because:**

**1. I haven't done my two weeks worth homeworks and project.**

**2. I kinda had the next chapter prepared. Believe me. Ask my dudes and dudettes if you don't believe it (by the way, 'dudette' isn't a formal word. So you out there, don't try to fill 'dudette' as an answer in an English test for the opposite of 'boy.' Just saying)**

**Reviews are like chocolate to me. No reason.**

**See you on the next chapter(s), amigos! :D**

_**whyamIstilltypingI'msupposedtodomyhomework**_


End file.
